


Blind Dates

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Date, Crossover, Established, F/M, Gen, flarrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Team Flash and the other members of Team Arrow try to secretly set up oliver and felicity on a blind date with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates

Caitlin, no,” Felicity protested passionately, and Caitlin cocked her head at her in a pout.

"You’ll love him!" Caitlin defended, "He’s totally your type!"

Felicity let out an annoyed sigh, “Most blind dates end up being absolutely nuts.”

"He’s not," Caitlin said, although Felicity thought she saw a mysterious glint in her eye, "He’s… one of a kind."

"Ugh," Felicity moaned, "That’s just a nice way of saying he’s crazy!"

"No no no—" Caitlin said, "Just please, do it for me? The worst that can happen is you get a free dinner with bad company."

Felicity studied her a moment, wondering why she was so eager for this setup, especially considering how little time her and the team had in Central City. The guy must be something worth seeing.

"Alright," Felicity acquiesced, and Caitlin beamed at her in excitement, "So what should I wear?"

****

“What?” Oliver growled at Digg, locking the door to his hotel room.

"Just one dinner, that’s all I’m saying," Digg said, "Could help you get your mind off of… you know. Starling and everything."

Digg’s look left none of his thoughts hidden: He though Oliver needed a push, away from Felicity. Oliver sighed, looking at Digg.

"Who is she?" Oliver asked.

"Barry said no names, but that you guys would really like each other," Digg started and Oliver scoffed.

"Wait, Barry is trying to set this up?” Oliver asked, murmuring under his breath, “Does he even know what girls are yet?”

Digg gave him a look.

"I’m not looking for a relationship," Oliver said.

“One dinner, Oliver,” Digg said, “I’m not asking you to marry the girl. Just give her a chance, keep an open mind.”

Oliver stopped his path down the hallway, turning to look at Digg.

"You’re not going to drop this until I agree, are you?"

Digg smiled at him, “It’ll be good for you.”

Oliver ran a hand over his face and hair, shaking his head.

“Alright,” Oliver agreed, “But only because I’m hungry.”

***

Felicity shifted in her short red dress, adjusting the bottom so it lay flat against her thighs.

"Ma’am, something to drink?" The waiter asked kindly and she smiled up at him.

"Whatever red wine you’ve got handy is fine, thanks," She said offhandedly, sipping the water already in front of her and glancing around the nice resteraunt.

Her date was late, to begin with, and she tried not to slump in her seat at the disappointment. Was he as unwilling for this setup as she was?

She pulled out her phone, checking her messages. Nothing, besides a simple, “Have fun!” text from Roy, and she clicked the screen off, looking up.

Her mouth dropped open as she watched the hostess point a man in a clean fitting suit in her direction. 

He glanced aimless a moment, before his eyes locked on hers and he froze in the doorway, eyeing her.

He made his way over slowly, as though he wasn’t sure his destination was her. When he got to her, he stopped simply next to the table, making no move to sit down.

"Digg?" Oliver asked, and Felicity simply shook her head.

"Caitlin."

"Ahh," he nodded, and Felicity noticed his hands working nervously at his sides.

"Do you want me to take you—" Oliver started, and Felicity lay a hand lightly on his arm.

"We might as well eat," Felicity gestured for him to sit down, "I mean, as friends. We already here and everything… and we both need food. For our bodies. It’s kind of a necessity."

He cracked a smile at her babble and sat on the edge of his chair, sipping water out of his glass in silence.

"So," they both started at the same time, and they laughed uneasily.

"How was training with Barry?" Felicity asked lightly, and Oliver nodded easily, thankful for the simple subject.

"As expected—he wasn’t exactly thrilled about me shooting him,"

"I got that," Felicity laughed, "When I talked to him, he was pretty angry that I knew about it and didn’t warn him."

"I think it helped though, in the long run," Oliver said thoughtfully, "He was completely shocked. I don’t think he liked that feeling."

Felicity nodded, “Good. It’s good for him, then.”

Silence.

"How’s your new job?" Oliver tried for casualty, but his voice hit a strange tone at his words and she gave him a confused glance before replying.

"It’s alright," she downplayed, "I’m getting to do a lot more than I did when I just worked in the IT department. I get to make a lot of decisions and help people— I mean, I never imagined myself in the position, but it’s a hell of a lot better than Tech Village," Felicity said with a laugh, and Oliver forced a painful smile on his face in reply.

Felicity’s laugh though staled in front of them, and Oliver’s smile cracked into a frown until they were left simply staring at each other.

"What are we doing?” Felicity asked with a nervous laugh, “Small talk? Really?”

Oliver shook his head, smiling genuinely for the first time all time, “Grab your coat—I have a better idea.”

***

Big Belly Burger was just as good in Central City as it was in Starling City.

They each got a burger and a milkshake, sharing a large basket of fries and talking easily over it.

Felicity finished her burger, tossing her napkin into the basket and scooting back on her side of the booth, her back against the wall and legs on on the seat.

"So what’s it like, living in Thea’s house?” Felicity laughed, sipping her milkshake.

"It’s strange—’ Oliver said, "I’ve never lived anywhere real besides the mansion. It was the only home I knew.”

"Plus," Oliver added with a laugh, "Thea pretty much controls all the remotes now. Her apartment her rules,” He mocked.

"It’s nice though, that you guys are still together after everything," Felicity shrugged, "It’s good that you guys have that."

Oliver noted Felicity’s sad smile, and although he knew he words were sincere, he saw the pain in the back of her eyes.

"Hey," he called, guiding her eyes back to his with his voice, "You could have that too."

"What?" Felicity asked, "Me and Thea? We don’t exactly have a lot in common."

"I think you might actually have more in common than you think," Oliver noted, "Maybe we can all have dinner sometime."

Oliver’s tone was questioning, as though he was unsure if that was something she would really want, but his worries went away with the smile that lit her eyes at his invitation.

"I would love that," she said enthusiastically and Oliver’s eyes warmed, looking at her.

"I would too."


End file.
